


Struggles & Cuddles

by afteriwake



Series: Universes Collide [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Die Hard References, F/M, Friendship, Insomnia, Insomniac Kirk, Insomniac Rose, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Rocket Racoon, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Roleplay Logs, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Rose knows Jim probably isn't asleep, just like her.





	Struggles & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is yet another RPG based series! This one is based in the PSL called " **[Voyages](http://voyagesof.insanejournal.com)** ," where Kirk & Co. meet Rose in the past and then offer her a chance to go back to the future with them, and then other people show up unexpectedly. There are a ton of ships, potential ships and friendships I hope to write. This one I know will be canon because we already did the log for when they get together (won't happen until January, though) so most of the Kirkrose stuff until then will be exploring them totally denying they love each other. This particular fic was inspired by a prompt from **creativepromptsforwriting** ( _Prompt #182:_ " _The next time you'll stand in front of my house at 3 AM because you need a place to hide don't expect me to open the door._ ").

She was going to kill that raccoon...thing...if it wasn’t careful.

She was not in the mood to get in trouble, but if she had to go back to her room she was probably going to break something. Breaking something would not be a good idea. Breaking something would be just as bad as breaking bones and _almost_ as bad as setting the security room on fire.

She flushed slightly as she thought about the incident. Not the stupidity in actually setting fire to the room, but...other thoughts. Leaning on Jim. Letting him baby her and make her stay in his quarters. The actual _panic_ in his voice that she might have been trapped in the room when the suppression procedures kicked it.

She had been just as scared, though she wouldn’t admit it.

But it had been a sign he cared about her, she thought. He probably got all sorts of shit for it from Bones and the crew he considered family, but he seemed to have let it roll off his back. It was a few weeks later, and after the scare on the Klingon vessel for him and her own injuries, he’d stuck by her bedside as often as he could. If it wasn’t apparent she was...what, his best friend?...before that, it was now.

And maybe her best friend could help her now.

It was strange having a friend like him. It was strange _trusting_ someone as much as she trusted him. But they’d saved each other on Earth before she came here. If she hadn’t trusted him, she wouldn’t have gone hundreds of years into the future. Her own fugitive status be damned, if she hadn’t trusted him she wouldn’t have let him hide her the nights after the attack that he and his crew were in the past.

But she just knew she could. Some weird shit between them had happened and he hadn’t freaked, hadn’t asked a lot of questions, and he’d taken care of her. Couldn’t ask for a better friend than that. But a _best_ friend? She wondered when they had hit that point, exactly. Not before Molly was on board but probably not long afterward.

She was still thinking about it when she ended up outside his personal quarters. Knowing him, he probably wasn’t asleep. He’d told her it was hard and he did yoga to deal with it. She’d lost her shit at the mental image of him doing downward dog but she had to admit, it did give him an advantage over a lot of the other people she spared with in that he was more flexible and more relaxed in his sparring style.

She knew the code to let herself into his room and she keyed it in. She’d wake his ass up and demand couch cuddles or something if he was _actually_ asleep.

Just...maybe not in those exact words.

But he was up, and surprisingly, doing yoga. She knew he knew she’d come in, the damn door made a sound, but he didn’t stop what he was doing. He had on a pair of loose black sweats or something and no shirt, and she watched as he moved from one pose to another with a kind of fluidity she actually envied. No wonder he could hold his own as long as he did.

“The next time you'll stand in front of my quarters at 3 AM because you need a place to hide don't expect me to open the door.”

His voice brought her away from staring at him, and she smirked. “So you’re going to change the code or something?”

“You’re just lucky I’m awake,” Jim said, getting out of the last pose and then stretching before rolling his head around in a circle. “But then, you know I don’t sleep, just like I know _you_ don’t.”

“I’ve still got that Rocket shit on my mind,” she said.

“He’s going to be a pain in the ass,” Jim said with a sigh. After a moment he stretched one arm across his chest, and then another before picking up an old tank top off the floor and throwing it on. “Want to punch it out or watch other people be violent?”

“Bit of both?” she asked hopefully.

“I think we can manage that,” he said getting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders before leading her to the open area in his quarters. “Which one do you want to do first?”

“Movie,” she said, resting her head next to his shoulder as they walked.

“Have we done a Die Hard marathon yet?” Jim asked. “Seven movies, though personally, I think after the third one they kind of go to shit.”

“Seven?” Rose said, perking up. 

“The answer is no, then,” Jim said with a soft chuckle. “Start from the beginning or start from…?”

“Five,” she said. “I never got to see that one.”

“‘A Good Day To Die Hard’ it is, then,” Jim said. “I’ll get your favorite pillow off my bed and a blanket in case you fall asleep.”

He let go of her and she moved over to the sofa in front of where he played his movies when she was over, sitting in her spot. A few minutes later a pillow hit her in the head and before she recovered from that a blanket was dropped on her head. “Jerk,” she said, though it was obvious she didn’t mean it.

“Only with you,” he said, going around and plopping on the sofa near her. She debated a moment, then tossed the pillow next to him and moved over for cuddles. Fuck if she’d ask, she’d just take them. He responded by putting his arm around her shoulders again before picking up the remote that lowered the screen and let him choose what they wanted to watch. Already her mood was lifting and if she happened to get a little sleep on his couch...well, that wasn’t such a bad thing, was it?


End file.
